


Silence

by ShippingAllShips



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, merle rolled a nat 20 to save his bf, not really shippy but i wrote it to be so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: But, after so long being Ascendant, being subjected to thousands of voices whispering their thoughts and ideas and beliefs in neverending wave, being not one but thousands of consciousness, it all seemed so quiet to him now. So peaceful.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> First TAZ fic, so the characterization might be a bit off. Just trying to get my feet wet before I try anything longer.

It was quiet. Blissfully, suffocatingly  _ silent _ . Of course, it was not entirely silent; there was a battle raging on around him, the people of this world trying to fight off Ascendant, and he could hear Merle speaking with someone, a  _ god _ if he remembered right, and there was the pleasant sounds of Merle’s heartbeat against his ear, thumping wildly in his chest. 

But, after so long being Ascendant, being subjected to thousands of voices whispering their thoughts and ideas and beliefs in neverending wave, being not one but thousands of consciousness, it all seemed so quiet to him now. So peaceful.

“You saved me.” He said as the god had vanished, leaving them laying in middle of the road, Merle’s arms still wrapped tightly around him. “Why?”

Merles shifted, either uncomfortable with the question or Johns weight upon him. “Well, hell, John, I couldn’t….I couldn’t just let them  _ take _ you.”

“You could. It probably would have been better if you did.” John said, leaning his head against Merle’s chest. It was a bit awkward, how they were laying, Merle a good two feet shorter then John. “But, I’m glad you did.”

There was a moment of silence between them, broken only by the sounds of fighting around them and their own breathing.

“How do you feel?” Merle asked. 

“I’m…. tired. And so, so  _ relieved _ . Merle….I….it’s been  _ so long _ since I was just John. Not Ascendant, not The Hunger, just John.” John said softly, closing his eyes as he listened to Merle’s heartbeat once more, not as wild as before but still beating rapidly. “It’s quiet.”

“You probably can’t see, but I’m raising my eyebrows at you.” Merle muttered. “It’s not exactly quiet here, with the screaming and fighting and all.” 

John laughed lightly then, ending in a small cough. “Yeah, I suppose it is to you. But Merle, I’ve lived centuraries as Asce-The Hunger. For years and years I’ve never had a moment of silence or even to myself. This….this  _ lack _ of them, lack of all those voice….it’s so peaceful.”

He felt more than heard Merle hum, his hand coming up to stroke the back of John’s head. “I imagine.” 

It was nice, having someone stroke his head and hold him tightly after so many millenium, to have nothing but silence in his mind. It was….pleasant.

“Well, howdy there, Merle! What cha doin’ in the middle o’ the road? And who’s yer friend?”


End file.
